


If I was yours, but I’m not

by mafesponja



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ...a menores, Angst, M/M, así que supongo que hay algo de underage oh joy, menciones de abuso sexual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Harry le gustaba observar a Louis, hasta que un día no tuvo por qué seguir haciéndolo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I was yours, but I’m not

Harry era nuevo en el colegio y no tardó demasiado en hacer amigos. Encajó perfectamente con el humor de dos chicos, Niall y Liam. No eran populares, porque la definición de populares en ese colegio era que debían fumar, beber alcohol y drogarse. Esa era la extraña idea de la diversión en ese sitio. Harry decidió no juzgar. Tenían trece o catorce años después de todo, seguro sabían lo que hacían.

Niall probablemente podía encajar con ellos, de hecho Harry no entendía por qué Niall no era parte de ese grupo. No entendía por qué prefería quedarse con ellos, los chicos que eran sólo la sombra de los populares. Y aunque nadie lo molestaba como a Dom y a su otro amigo (Dios, Harry ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba el otro chico y ya tenía meses ahí. Harry se preguntaba constantemente qué se sentía estar en el lugar del amigo de Dom, cómo era ser ese chico sin nombre, ese chico que sólo estaba ahí para ser burlado y maltratado), Harry igual se sentía bastante miserable.

Sin golpes, sin risas a causa de algo que estaba usando o comiendo, sin atención.

Harry sólo estaba existiendo en ese colegio. Estaba existiendo en compañía de Niall y Liam.

Por ser el nuevo del grupo había ocasiones que Niall y Liam lo dejaban de lado. Harry entendía. Era difícil adaptarse a alguien nuevo, y a pesar de que le habían dicho que sentían que encajaba con ellos, aún así había ocasiones que armaban planes sin tomar a Harry en cuenta.

Había ocasiones donde se juntaban en la cafetería y lo dejaban fuera de su conversación.

A Harry no le importaba. No realmente. No le importaba porque mientras Niall y Liam hablaban sobre un nuevo juego a punto de ser lanzado, Harry podía observar a Louis.

Louis era demasiado cool como para estar sentado en una mesa tan escondida como la de ellos, así que observaba de lejos. Lo veía reír, lo veía con Hannah sentada en sus piernas. Cuando Hannah estaba ocupada miraba a Eleanor ocupando su lugar.

Harry observaba a Louis actuando como un bobo. Lo veía subirse a la mesa para empezar a gritar incoherencias. Lo veía recibiendo sermones de los maestros que pasaban a tomar algo para desayunar y que notaban que estaba actuando como un loco. Lo oía forzando su voz a sonar más grave mientras Hannah (o Eleanor) rompían en carcajadas.

Louis era un bromista. Louis era demasiado cool como para ser su amigo.

Louis era popular.

Harry sabía que si se acercaba a hablarle probablemente Louis le hablaría de vuelta, porque Louis era amable. No era como Zayn. Zayn sabía que era atractivo y sabía que estaba en ese grupo en especial por como lucía y porque todos creían que era misterioso. Así que no se esforzaba en ser agradable con nadie. Ni siquiera con las chicas atractivas que se sentaban en la misma mesa.

Harry a veces sentía admiración por él.

Louis no era como Zayn. Louis sonreía de vuelta si alguien le sonreía en los pasillos de los edificios. Louis agregaba a las personas que lo agregaban en Facebook (Harry lo sabía, porque él lo había agregado y Louis lo había agregado de vuelta al día siguiente). Louis no era como Zayn. Louis no preguntaba  _‘por qué me estás hablando siquiera?’_  cuando uno de los chicos como Dom le preguntaba qué clase era la siguiente o si le podía pasar un recado a la persona que estaban sentada a su lado.

De hecho, Louis le había cogido el teléfono cuando a Harry se le había caído de las manos luego de haber chocado con Max (otro chico popular que se creía mejor que todos) mientras se dirigía hacia el baño.

No era por ser un raro, pero Harry recordaba (todas) las ocasiones en las que él y Louis habían interactuado.

La primera vez fue el primer día de Harry en el colegio. No sabía exactamente a qué aula debía dirigirse para llegar con el directivo. Louis estaba saliendo de otra aula y quizá lo notó luciendo demasiado ansioso. Le dijo  _‘te miras perdido, ocupas ayuda?’_  y entonces Harry le había dicho lo que estaba buscando y Louis le había dicho hacia donde tenía que dirigirse y luego le había preguntado que si quería que fuera con él para que no hubiera duda de que encontraría el aula. Harry le había dicho que no, que no hacía falta, y entonces Louis le había sonreído y Harry probablemente se había empezado a enamorar desde entonces.

La segunda vez fue en los baños. Louis se estaba lavando las manos y Harry había entrado y lo había tratado de mirar discretamente pero Louis había hecho contacto visual y había dicho  _‘hey’_  con un asentimiento de cabeza y Harry había sentido mariposas en el estomago porque Louis le había sonreído de nuevo y Harry sólo tenía doce (casi trece) años y jamás había sentido ese nerviosismo y desespero por contar en el día de una persona. De  _esa_  persona. De Louis.

La tercera vez fue en el cumpleaños de su hermana, Gemma. Harry no tenía idea que ella lo conocía, pero ahí estaba. En esa ocasión no habían hablado, pero habían estado moviendo sus cuerpos al bit de la música en el mismo grupo y Harry podía haber jurado que Louis le había sonreído.

La cuarta vez fue cuando Harry estaba buscando a la señora Simmons. Le había dado una oportunidad para entregar sus papeles aún así la fecha limite ya se hubiera vencido. Había hecho una excepción con Harry porque era nuevo, o tal vez porque lo encontraba agradable. La señora Simmons estaba en uno de los salones que había estado anteriormente ocupado por los de último grado y cuando Harry entró, vio a Louis ocupando uno de los asientos. Estaba dormido. Tenía su cabeza oculta entre sus brazos sobre la paleta del pupitre.

La señora Simmons le había sonreído y le había dicho que dejara sus papeles en el escritorio. Luego le había pedido que si por favor se quedaba un momento en el aula mientras ella salía a hacer una llamada.

Harry se quedó de pie al lado del escritorio observando a Louis hasta que la señora Simmons entró en compañía del directivo. Harry había tragado con fuerza porque no sabía qué diablos pasaba pero evidentemente algo le sucedía a Louis.

 _“puedes irte ahora”_  le había dicho la señora Simmons con voz suave mientras el directivo se arrodillaba al lado de Louis, quien aún no mostraba su rostro. Luego le empezó a hablar en susurros.

Harry salió del aula, pero no se retiró demasiado. Quería saber qué sucedía con Louis. Su corazón latía fuerte en su pecho y sus manos temblaban y oh dios Harry no quería que nada malo le sucediera a Louis.

Un par de minutos después salieron los tres y Louis se miraba cansado pero no había lágrimas o golpes como la dramática mente de Harry había imaginado.

Harry había suspirado y quizá no habían interactuado en esa ocasión pero Harry había sido parte de algo importante en la vida de Louis y Harry sabía que le había sucedido algo horrible. Al día siguiente Louis estaba contando bromas, riendo y siendo el Louis de siempre.

La quinta vez fue cuando Louis le pidió la hora cuando se encontraron casualmente en uno de los pasillos. La sexta vez fue cuando Louis le cogió su teléfono cuando había chocado con Max. La séptima vez había sido cuando Gemma había salido al cine y en los chicos que habían pasado a recogerla estaba Louis y entonces lo había saludado de nuevo y Harry había dormido pensando en Louis y en sus ojos azules y en su sonrisa y en su voz.

A Harry le gustaba observar a Louis. Así que no le molestaba en absoluto cuando Niall y Liam lo apartaban de sus conversaciones. Harry sabía que le llevaría tiempo aprenderse el significado de sus bromas internas de todos modos.

**

Nunca lo había pensado, pero cuando lo hizo se sintió triste.

Ese era el último año de Louis en el colegio y a Harry todavía le faltaban dos. Se dio cuenta de que ya no miraría a Louis todos los días. Quizá nunca lo volvía a mirar, tal vez continuaría sabiendo sobre él por Facebook pero no era lo mismo. Así que se esforzó en al menos charlar con él cuando tuviera la oportunidad con la esperanza de que se aprendiera su nombre o que se hicieran amigos e intercambiaran números.

**

Harry estaba acechándolo de nuevo. Y okay, era raro y era ridículo y estaba mal, pero de otra manera no iba a saber exactamente cuándo Louis se quedaba solo, sin Hannah o Eleanor o sus demás amigos.

Extrañamente Louis empezó a apartarse de su grupo de amigos y terminó su noviazgo con Hannah (o lo que sea que hayan tenido). Aparentemente Hannah lo había dejado a él. No obstante, Eleanor continuaba ahí, pero su relación no era muy activa. Louis la esperaba cuando las clases daban fin y ambos se retiraban juntos. Eleanor no lo acompañaba a la cafetería ni se sentada en sus piernas cada oportunidad que tenía. Ambos lucían preocupados, casi sombríos. Como si compartieran un secreto.

A Harry no le costó trabajo encontrar ocasiones donde Louis estuviera solo. Lo difícil era llegar y presentarse. Sentía como si no fuera el momento adecuado, pero faltaban dos semanas para las vacaciones y Harry no quería perder tiempo.

Se sentó a su lado tratando de equilibrarse y no caer al vacío. Louis se había terminado un cigarrillo (Harry había esperado hasta que estuviera destruido contra la delgada acera que dividía el final del colegio con el vacío para acercarse) y parecía distante, pensativo.

\- Hey. – Lo saludó. Louis lo miró y le sonrió un poco.

\- Hey.

Ambos miraron hacia el frente. El colegio estaba en una extraña especie de cumbre. Podían ver los edificios y las casas debajo de ellos. Las piernas de ambos colgaban flojas en la nada y Harry no trató de pensar en las razones por las que Louis había decidido sentarse en un lugar tan peligroso. Alguien podía llegar desde su espalda para empujarlo y entonces… entonces algo terrible pasaría. Entonces Louis dejaría de existir. Entonces el corazón de Harry se rompería.

Extendió su mano.

\- Harry. – Se presentó. Louis volvió a regalarle una media sonrisa.

\- Louis. – Dijo, extendiendo la suya para juntar sus manos. – Y ya sabía tu nombre. – Agregó.

Harry intentó no sonrojarse.

\- Lo sabías?

\- Sí. Gemma habla de ti. Desde que sabe que nos conocemos siente más confianza en mencionarte en algunas de nuestras conversaciones.

\- Oh.

Guardaron silencio. Harry no sabía si Louis se sentía incomodo con su presencia, pero no decía nada y tampoco se retiraba, así que asumió que igual como él, encontraba bastante cómodo el silencio entre ellos. Era relajante.

\- Los secretos no pueden ser tan malos, verdad? – Soltó Louis casi en un susurro. Harry no dijo nada porque la pregunta parecía más para él mismo que para Harry. – Es decir, puede ser un secreto horrible, pero si ese secreto se queda contigo y no daña a nadie, entonces es… es bueno, cierto? – Preguntó mirándolo. Lo estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos, casi con ruego y en busca de entendimiento. – Es bueno porque estás protegiendo algo y no estás siendo egoísta al decirlo, cierto?

\- Depende. – Dijo Harry. – Si no estás cómodo con dicho secreto puedes hablar con la persona que lo compartió contigo, y… ya sabes… tratar de hacerlo mejor, o podrías hablar con la persona que forma parte del secreto y pedirle que lo arregle.

Louis sonrió con tristeza.

\- Y si no puedes hablarlo con nadie? Cómo lo haces mejor? Cómo haces para que no te afecte?

Harry frunció el ceño y miró hacia el vacío.

\- No sé. No tengo esa clase de secretos. – Harry vio a Louis mordiéndose el labio inferior y podía jurar haber visto pánico en sus ojos.

\- Yo tampoco. – Dijo con nerviosismo. – Es sólo… alguien que conozco sí los tiene.

\- Tú crees que esté en problemas?

\- No.

\- Pero estás preocupado por esa persona. – Continuó Harry.

Louis se puso de pie con cuidado sin salir de la delgada acera. Harry extendió sus brazos por instinto hacia las piernas de Louis, para mantenerlo en equilibrio y para que no cayera al vacío.

Louis le sonrió con agradecimiento.

\- Sólo quería sacar conversación, Harry. Los chicos de nuestra edad no tienen problemas. Los chicos de nuestra edad se divierten y sonríen y bromean y juegan Xbox.

Louis saltó hacia el asfalto. Harry se dio media vuelta hasta quedar con una pierna en el asfalto y la otra en el vacío con sus manos fuertemente sujetadas a la acera.

\- Qué juegos juegas? – Le preguntó Harry con inocencia.

\- FIFA.

\- FIFA. – Repitió, alucinado.

\- Te gusta? – Harry asintió. – Deberíamos jugar una partida pronto entonces. – Agregó. Luego: - Eres bueno?

\- Sí, supongo. – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Tenemos que tener una partida. Te patearé el trasero. – Dijo Louis, bromeando.

\- Nos sentimos algo competitivos entonces, eh? – Contraatacó Harry tratando de sonar casual.

\- Soy competitivo. Y soy bueno en el FIFA. Soy mejor que tu. – Dijo con seguridad mientras sonreía.

\- Ni siquiera me has visto jugar.

\- No importa. Sé que soy mejor que tú en el FIFA.

Y así fue como Harry terminó en la habitación de Louis un jueves por la tarde. Su familia era adorable. Tenía cuatro hermanas que no dejaban de observarlo con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios. Su mamá era encantadora también. Les dio comida y postre y a diferencia de su mamá, la de Louis jamás los interrumpió para gritarle a Louis que debía recoger su ropa sucia.

Harry sabía que estaba haciendo progreso ahí, con Louis y con su plan de acercarse para ser más que el chico con el que de vez en cuando se tropezaba. Pero estaba triste porque Louis lo trataba como otro de sus amigos. No había delicadeza en lo que hacía. Cuando Harry lo había vencido en la cuarta ronda, Louis había golpeado su brazo mientras le decía lo bueno que había estado usando palabras que, si no ponía la suficiente atención, sonaban como si quisiera insultarlo.

Cuando el padre de Louis hizo aparición ordenó pizza para todos y Harry en realidad lo envidió, porque su padre estaba ausente y aunque Robin era genial, nunca era tan agradable cuando tenía a sus amigos de visita en casa.

Antes de que la pizza llegara Harry notó que el humor de Louis había caído y no quería sentirse fuera de lugar al preguntar si estaba bien, porque sabía que no lo estaba.

Los dejaron subir a la habitación mientras los padres de Louis y sus hermanas charlaban en la cocina. Harry se sentó en la cama mirando las acciones de Louis.

Parecía ansioso y preocupado.

\- Louis?

\- Cómo regresarás a tu casa? – Le preguntó sentándose a su lado. – Vives lejos y está oscureciendo y… es peligroso allá afuera.

\- Tomaré el bus. – Explicó Harry encogiéndose de hombros. – No importa.

\- Estás seguro?

\- Sí. Está bien, puedo regresar a casa yo solo, de verdad.

Louis continuaba luciendo inquieto y Harry de alguna manera sabía que el tema de su seguridad no era lo que lo tenía así.

Al final fue el padre de Louis quien lo llevó de regreso a su casa. Louis lo acompañó. Ambos iban en los asientos traseros y Louis tenía su mano fuertemente sujetada a la suya.

Y fue… wow, fue realmente agradable.

**

Louis no asistió a clases al día siguiente.

**

Las últimas dos semanas Harry notó que Louis sólo había ido alrededor de seis ocasiones al colegio.

Quería hablar con él para saber que aún seguían siendo amigos, pero Louis ya no se sentaba en aquella acera en la parte trasera de los edificios. Cuando estaba en la cafetería estaba rodeado de sus amigos populares. Harry no pudo encontrar un momento para estar con Louis.

**

La familia de Harry se había mudado recientemente a Doncaster por asuntos que no podía entender todavía. Lo único que Harry sabía era que lo habían sacado de su anterior colegio a la mitad del curso y había tenido que terminar sus estudios en un ambiente totalmente diferente con edificios diferentes y con rostros nuevos (diferentes también). Todos sus amigos habían quedado en Cheshire.

Sus vacaciones las pasó en Cheshire y casi no echó de menos Doncaster. Tampoco pensó en Louis.

Sabía que era mejor así.

**

Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad checaba Facebook para ver qué había hecho Louis en sus vacaciones. Lo único que había en su muro desde la última vez que Harry había checado era un enlace a un video de The Fray, y nada más.

**

Al parecer el nuevo trend en la amistad de Niall y Liam eran los comics. La primera conversación que tuvieron detrás de él en clase luego de regresar de vacaciones fue acerca de The Umbrella Academy.

Harry deseó poder conectar con ellos al extremo de no simplemente encajar, sino poder fundirse a ellos y a su humor y a sus conversaciones porque ya no tenía a Louis para observarlo en la cafetería.

En la hora del almuerzo Harry casi rechazó la invitación de Niall y Liam porque se sentía deprimido y con deseos de cerrar los ojos hasta que el día se terminara. No se sentía de humor para entrar a un compartimiento repleto de adolescentes en uniforme gritando y lanzando comida y riendo y pasándosela bien.

Pero aceptó, y al final agradeció haberlo hecho porque si se hubiera quedado en su lugar no hubiera podido saber que Louis continuaba en el colegio.

\- Mira eso. El idiota de Louis Tomlinson repitió el año. – Dijo Tom, riendo, sentándose a su lado. Harry frunció el ceño mirándolo con una pregunta muda en su rostro.

 _‘De dónde diablos saliste?’_.

\- Oh. Harry. Este es Tom.

\- Sé quién es Tom. – Dijo Harry con molestia. Tom era del último año. Tom le agradaba, pero ya no. Tom había insultado a Louis sin conocerlo. Louis no era un idiota. Louis era agradable.

\- Mejor aún. Mike y Andy se mudaron y decidimos hacerlo parte de nuestro club. Te parece bien? – Preguntó Liam.

Harry no podía relajar la expresión enfadada de su rostro.

\- Como sea.

Estaba a punto de terminarse su almuerzo cuando a lo lejos escuchó la risa de Louis. Harry sonrió sin levantar su cabeza. Le hacía sentir bien escuchar reír a Louis.

Pero entonces Tom estaba hablando de nuevo.

\- No lo entiendo. Todos sus amigos están preparándose para ser profesionales y aún así Louis tiene gente con la cual pasar el rato? Qué demonios encuentran agradable en él?

Liam se aclaró la garganta, incómodo con la conversación. Niall se rió porque Niall era Niall y le gustaba hacer sentir bien a las personas, incluso si eran tan desagradables como Tom.

\- Louis es agradable. – Dijo Harry con su cubierto peligrosamente cerca del rostro de Tom.

\- Louis es un marica, eso es lo que es. – Respondió Tom, carcajeando.

Liam recogió sus cosas y caminó hacia el contenedor de basura. Niall se quedó en silencio, concentrado en su comida aunque casi no hubiera nada en su plato.

\- Oh, perdón Tom, no recordaba que todavía vivíamos en la era de piedra cuando se creía que la palabra ‘marica’ era un insulto.

\- Ser marica está mal. – Continuó Tom. – Dicen que Louis besó a Zayn en una fiesta.

Harry fingió sorpresa.

\- Wow. No sabía que un beso podía definir la sexualidad de alguien. Muchas gracias, Tom, por iluminarnos este día con dicha enseñanza.

Tom frunció el ceño.

\- Como sea. Louis no es agradable, además es un marica que arderá en el infierno. No me invitó a su cumpleaños el año pasado y me ignoró totalmente cuando le hablé antes de que saliéramos de vacaciones. – Dijo regresando su atención a la comida.

Harry no sabía si reírse o echarse a llorar por tanta estupidez encapsulada en un solo ser humano.

\- Tú dices que un beso no define la sexualidad de alguien, pero yo digo que sí. – Continuó Tom con la boca llena. - Primero es un beso, luego sabrás que se está dejando follar por el profesor de Historia para poder pasar este año.

Harry respiró con profundidad.

Iba a decir algo (por supuesto que iba a decir algo), pero Niall lo interrumpió al extender su cuerpo sobre la mesa hasta alcanzar la cabeza de Tom con sus manos.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Niall estaba besando a Tom mientras todos a su alrededor exclamaban asombrados ‘ooooooh’s y silbidos entusiasmados a causa de que estuviera sucediendo algo interesante en el primer día de clases.

\- Por quién te dejarás follar entonces, eh, Tommy? Por el profesor Maccoy? – Le preguntó Niall con burla mientras Tom se restregaba su boca con asco y traición.

\- Me las vas a pagar, Niall Horan! – Gritó abandonando la cafetería mientras el resto se reía.

Harry estaba sonriendo.

\- Wow. – Exclamó. – Creo que acabas de convertirte en mi héroe. – Le confesó Harry con sinceridad.

\- Había oído que Tom era ignorante, pero no sabía que era un imbécil homofóbico también.

Harry buscó a Liam entre los alumnos y lo encontró de pie frente al aparador de comida, mirándolos a ambos con resignación. Cuando intentó regresar su mirada a Niall, se encontró con la presencia de Louis. Lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro. Harry le sonrió de vuelta y no quiso admitir que había notado las ojeras en la parte inferior de sus ojos y la obvia pérdida de peso en su cuerpo y rostro.

**

\- Eso… estuvo genial. – Dijo Louis dejándose caer sin cuidado a su lado en las mesas que había en el campo. Harry estaba escribiendo garabatos en la pintura verde que las cubría.

\- Niall es genial. – Dijo Harry, sonriendo.

Louis le sonrió y juntó su brazo con el de Harry para empujarlo un poco.

\- Escuché lo que dijiste, sabes. – Harry intentó no saber de qué hablaba, pero temía que sí sabía a qué se refería. – Acerca de lo que dijo Tom.

\- Sí… – Dijo con incomodidad. - Es un imbécil.

\- Lo que dijo es verdad. – Continuó. El corazón de Harry empezó a palpitar con agitación. – Sí besé a Zayn. Fue un reto, me dijeron que no me atrevía a hacerlo y entonces lo hice. Había ropa en juego. No quería quedarme en mi ropa interior. – Se excusó riendo.

\- Okay. – Dijo Harry sin atreverse a mirarlo. Aún no digería la idea de que tendría un año más para conectar con Louis.

\- Todo bien? – Preguntó Louis inclinándose hasta dejar su mejilla sobre los garabatos de Harry.

\- Mm? Sí. Es sólo que… ya sabes, pensé que no te volvería a ver, eso es todo.

\- Soy un bobo en esto. – Confesó Louis sonriendo. – No soy bueno en aprender información… números, fechas, formulas. No es lo mío.

\- Qué es lo tuyo? – Preguntó Harry mirando sus propios dedos. Louis estaba cerca. Y quizá Louis ya había estado cerca de él en otras ocasiones, pero ahora lo sentía más íntimo.

Louis pensó durante un par de segundos.

\- Futbol. – Harry elevó sus cejas soltando un ‘wow’ apenas audible. – Qué es lo tuyo, Harry Styles?

Harry no necesitó pensar en ello antes de contestar.

\- La música.

Louis apretó sus labios y elevó sus cejas, asintiendo un poco desde su posición.

\- Impresionante. – Dijo. Harry se rió y lo miró por primera vez desde que Louis se había sentado a su lado.

\- Estás bromeando.

\- No. De verdad es impresionante. Qué es lo que sabes hacer? Tocas algún instrumento? Porque yo sé tocar el piano. Bueno, un poco, pero sé hacerlo. O cantas?

\- Canto. – Respondió Harry luchando físicamente para no fruncir el ceño. Las ojeras de Louis eran más visibles de frente. Eran oscuras y no parecían irse a ningún lado aunque durmiera tres días seguidos. Parecían adheridas a su piel para siempre. Louis era delgado desde que Harry lo había visto por primera vez, pero lucía sano. Louis ya no lucía sano.

\- Deberías cantar algo para mí algún día. – Comentó irguiendo su cuerpo.

Harry sonrió al ver sus letras y dibujos imprimidos en la mejilla de Louis.

\- Lo haré. – Le aseguró. Extendió uno de sus brazos hasta poder tocar la mejilla de Louis. Louis se mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar, esperando por los movimientos de Harry. – Tienes… tienes algo aquí. – Explicó moviendo su pulgar para tratar de remover la tinta.

\- Mejor? – Le preguntó Louis confiando en Harry. Confiando en que no dejaría ni un residuo.

Harry asintió.

\- Mejor.

**

Harry no pensó que sucedería de nuevo, pero sucedió.

Tom creía que era amigo de Harry, o algo así. Tenía resentimiento hacia Niall porque Niall había sido quien lo había besado, aunque Harry hubiera sido el que hubiera discutido con él. Tom se sentó a su lado en las mesas del campo. En esa ocasión Harry no estaba haciendo garabatos sobre la pintura. Estaba tratando de aclarar su mente. Estaba pensando en qué sucedería si Louis terminaba siendo su novio. Estaba pensando si existían las posibilidades en primer lugar.

\- Algo le sucedió a Louis. – Dijo Tom casi con placer. - Te lo digo porque parecías bastante decidido a defenderlo el otro día, así que es obvio que te preocupas por él, o por los derechos de los homosexuales, y Louis es uno de ellos así que… ahí lo tienes.

\- Qué le sucedió? – Le preguntó Harry. Su corazón se había acelerado de una manera bastante desagradable.

\- No tengo idea. Estaba llevando las cosas del señor Stevens al aula 12 y entonces vi que Louis estaba rodeado por la señora Simmons y otras dos personas. Creo que Louis estaba llorando. No sé. Fue raro.

\- Louis estaba llorando? – Preguntó Harry. Sentía revuelto el estomago de preocupación.

\- Sí. Bueno, desde donde yo estaba parecía que sí estaba llorando, pero puede que no lo estuviera haciendo. No sé, de acuerdo? Llevé las cosas del señor Stevens y cuando regresé Louis estaba abandonando el edificio y la señora Simmons lo estaba ayudando a caminar, ya sabes… lo estaba sosteniendo de la cintura y esas cosas.

Harry no dijo nada.

\- Si miras a Niall dile que voy a hacerle daño la próxima vez que se meta conmigo. – Dijo Tom antes de ponerse de pie para marcharse.

**

Louis no asistió a clases los dos próximos días.

**

El Facebook de Louis continuaba sin estados actualizados.

**

Pasaron tres semanas donde Harry no pudo saber absolutamente nada de Louis. Lo veía a veces, pero siempre lo veía cuando estaba ocupado en una de sus clases o cuando estaba por marcharse a casa. Eleanor lo esperaba a la salida y ambos charlaban un poco, sentados en la acera que Harry recordaba como el sitio donde había mantenido su primera conversación real con Louis.

La señora Simmons lucía diferente también. Lucía preocupada y nunca estaba exactamente con ellos en sus clases. Se esforzaba, Harry notaba. Se esforzaba en ser la misma maestra de antes pero se estresaba con facilidad.

**

Harry dejó de acechar a Louis porque era jodidamente difícil encontrarlo. Y justo cuando se había resignado a no buscarlo, lo vio.

Estaba en una de las mesas de campo en la misma posición que la última vez cuando se había marcado la mejilla con los garabatos de Harry.

Harry pensó en seguir caminando, pero regresó y se sentó al lado de Louis. Louis tenía los ojos cerrados pero no estaba dormido.

\- Hey. – Dijo Harry dejando sus manos sobre sus piernas.

\- Déjame solo, Harry. – Pidió Louis débilmente sin abrir sus ojos.

Harry frunció el ceño.

\- Oh… okay. Perdón por molestarte. – Dijo, herido.

Se puso de pie y empezó a retirarse. Harry no quiso pensar nada, como en que su amistad se había ido al diablo o que su compañía simplemente ya no le agradaba. Harry no pensó en nada más que en volver a ver a Louis, aunque sea una vez más, así que miró sobre su hombro y vio a Louis sentado ahora, mirándolo con dolor, casi como si hubiera sido forzado a actuar de esa manera.

Harry negó con su cabeza y extendió su brazos en un gesto qué decía  _‘qué demonios?’_ , pero Louis no hizo nada más que volver a inclinarse hasta descansar la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la mesa.

**

No fue difícil saber donde estaba Louis los próximos días. A veces estaba en un aula desocupada en compañía de la señora Simmons mientras ella revisaba papeles y Louis descansaba o dormía. A veces estaba con el directivo, nada más sentado ahí con su frente contra el cristal de las ventanas como si estuviera esperando por alguien.

Era octubre y harían un festejo por Halloween. Habría música y comida y Harry no estaba entusiasmado al respecto. Tom continuaba pensando que era su amigo y Harry era demasiado amable como para decirle que no apreciaba estar cerca de él.

No era obligatorio ir disfrazados, pero Niall lo miró y puso en su cabeza una tiara con orejas de conejo.

\- Y de qué se supone que están disfrazados? – Les preguntó Harry. Estaba sentado en las canchas, lejos de la música y de las demás personas.

\- Yo soy Bob el constructor. – Dijo Niall apuntando al casco amarillo en su cabeza. – Liam es un doctor. – Agregó apuntando a la túnica blanca que traía puesta. – Y Tom… Qué eres, Tom? – Le preguntó Niall con diversión.

Tom rodó los ojos.

\- No estoy vestido de nada.

\- No? Creí que estabas vestido de Imbécil. – Dijo Niall, carcajeando. Harry sonrió un poco y Tom abrió su boca con ofensa cuando notó a Harry haciéndolo.

\- Imbéciles. – Murmuró entre dientes antes de apoyarse con sus brazos para retirarse hacia la fiesta.

\- No vas a entrar? – Le preguntó Liam a Harry. – Porque Niall y yo sí planeamos divertirnos un poco. No me metí en problemas por robarle este casco a Bobby por nada.

\- Nah. – Dijo Harry acostándose sobre su espalda contra el pasto con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y sus piernas una encima de la otra. – Me quedaré aquí a la espera de otra pobre alma miserable como yo.

Liam frunció el ceño. Niall volvió a reírse.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Niall palmeando su pierna. – Nosotros nos vamos entonces.

Liam y Niall se fueron.

Harry podía escuchar rastros de un horrible mashup de Kids de MGMT y Heavy Cross de Gossip. Sonaba encerrado y terrible para sus oídos. El ambiente olía a plástico y a una ofensiva variedad de perfumes.

Harry podía observar a los alumnos que llegaban. Y no, Harry no había preferido quedarse ahí para esperar por Louis. No. Para nada.

Prefirió escuchar su propia música al colocarse sus audífonos y cerró sus ojos.

Pronto sintió a otra persona a su lado. Harry no se entusiasmó porque no olía como Louis. Era una mujer.

\- Esta fiesta apesta. – Dijo. Su vestido de princesa era adorable y su sonrisa era adorable también.

Harry asintió y le sonrió. Se quitó los audífonos y la escuchó hablar sobre como tenía una cita con Mark y Mark había decidido pasar por Sarah cuando en realidad ya había tenido planes con Danielle.

\- Si quieres compañía segura, tengo dos amigos que están solos ahora mismo en esa fiesta. Parece que son sus citas, pero en realidad están solos. Si quieres puedo…? No sé. Puedo presentarte a uno de ellos?

\- Oh. – Exclamó Danielle, entendiendo que Harry no tenía ningún interés en ser su cita de la noche. – Okay.

Harry se puso de pie y le pidió que lo esperara un segundo. Corrió para encontrarlos más rápido y cuando llegó a Liam y Niall les explicó de inmediato la situación.

\- Nah, hombre. Me gusta más estar por mí cuenta. Liam irá.

\- Qué? No. – Dijo Liam, confundido.

\- Liam irá. – Repitió Niall asintiendo con una sonrisa en sus labios. – Vamos, Liam. Quizá esta noche recibas tu primer beso.

Liam suspiró y cedió.

Harry regresó con Liam. Danielle sonrió enormemente cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba e ignoró a Harry los minutos que estuvo con ellos tratando de decidir qué diablos hacer.

Ser parte de la fiesta parecía ser lo más lógico.

Entró al ruido y al sudor y a los cuerpos y al olor y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta para huir de ahí cuando alguien sujetó su brazo.

\- Hey. Por favor se mi cita de esta noche. – Dijo. Harry frunció el ceño por un momento y no supo si estaba teniendo una pesadilla, porque ahí estaba Louis. Louis estaba sujetando su brazo como si fuera su salvavidas.

\- De verdad quieres que sea tu cita o sólo me lo estás pidiendo porque quieres huir de alguien? – Le preguntó sintiéndose con la oportunidad de hacerse el difícil. Louis había sido un imbécil en su último encuentro después de todo.

\- Pueden ser ambas? – Soltó Louis con derrota.

\- Okay. – Aceptó Harry, relajándose. – De quién estás huyendo? – Le preguntó. Louis entrelazó su brazo con el de Harry y caminó con rapidez hacia un lugar donde hubiera menos cuerpos.

\- Um… Eleanor.

\- Eleanor? Por qué? – Preguntó fingiendo preocupación.

\- Quiere hablarme sobre algo que no quiero discutir ahora mismo.

\- Bastante justo. – Dijo Harry.

Continuaron caminando en busca de privacidad hasta que encontraron unas gradas. Sólo había diez alumnos ligando en diferentes puntos del lugar. Harry se sonrojó al repetirse mentalmente que era  _la cita_  de Louis. Parecía irreal como pasó de ser nadie para Louis a ser su maldita cita. Harry no podía dejar de sonreír internamente.

\- No estás vestido de nada. – Le dijo Harry cuando ambos estuvieron sentados.

Louis buscó algo en los bolsos de sus jeans y sacó un gorro color verde.

\- Se supone que soy Peter Pan.

\- Oh! – Exclamó Harry. – Genial. Yo soy… um, un conejo, creo.

Empezaron a charlar sobre nada en especial y Harry de verdad quería hacer miles de preguntas, pero Louis se estaba riendo con las cosas que salían de su boca a pesar de que no era tan graciosas y Harry no disfrutaba nada más como la risa de Louis así que se resignó a quedar en el maldito limbo respecto a sus preguntas sin respuestas.

A mitad de su conversación Louis recibió un mensaje que leyó rápidamente.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el ánimo de Louis cayera y en lugar de su buen humor quedara sólo ansiedad.

No dejaba de tocarse las piernas y su cabello y no parecía poder parar de comerse las uñas y Harry se estaba volviendo loco de preocupación porque algo estaba molestando a Louis y Harry no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

\- Estás bien? – Le preguntó colocando una de sus manos en su espalda. Louis se estremeció con el contacto e intentó alejarse. Harry frunció el ceño al sentir demasiado calor irradiando del cuerpo de Louis.

Louis sonrió forzadamente.

\- No me preguntes eso. – Le pidió. Harry tomó las manos de Louis y no se sorprendió cuando sintió que estaban temblando entre las suyas.

\- Qué sucedió, Louis? – Preguntó. Louis abrió su boca para contestar, pero parecía estar teniendo un problema en elegir cuál emoción sentir primero libremente.

Louis soltó las manos de Harry y se cubrió el rostro con ellas mientras se inclinaba hasta dejar su peso sobre sus piernas.

Luego empezó a llorar.

\- Oh dios. – Exclamó Harry, aterrado. Louis no dejaba de susurrar ‘ _esto está mal, esto está tan mal’_. Por un segundo imaginó que la señora Simmons había lidiado con esto anteriormente, pero pronto el pensamiento se fue de su cabeza cuando Louis se descubrió el rostro para vomitar.

Los alumnos que estaban con ellos voltearon a verlos, las chicas estaban asqueadas y los chicos sólo miraban con curiosidad.

\- Oh dios. – Repitió Harry apartando el cabello de Louis de su frente y ojos mientras volvía a vomitar.

Harry observó con terror mientras los dejaban solos.

No sabía qué diablos hacer. No sabía qué le sucedía a Louis. Sólo sabía que probablemente su noche había terminado.

Louis se limpió la boca con las mangas de su camisa y sorbió por su nariz tratando de componerse.

\- Me tengo que ir.

Harry tomó ambas de sus sodas y las vació en el desastre que había hecho Louis.

\- Iré contigo. – Dijo con decisión.

Louis empezó a marcharse y ya no estaba su brazo entrelazado al suyo. Harry trató de seguirlo pero en un momento lo perdió de vista.

\- Louis? – Casi gritó. No podía oírse él mismo, así que se rindió y siguió con su camino hasta que los cuerpos comenzaron a ser menos y menos. – Louis, espera! – Gritó corriendo hasta alcanzarlo.

\- Hey. – Dijo Louis, sonriéndole. – De verdad tengo que irme. Nos vemos el lunes.

\- No. Déjame llevarte a casa.

\- Por qué? – Preguntó. – Estoy bien.

\- No estás bien. – Dijo Harry tratando de tomar su brazo.

Louis se apartó bruscamente.

\- No me toques, por favor. – Pidió con molestia. – Adiós, Harry.

Harry respiró con profundidad mientras lo veía marcharse.

Nada era fácil con Louis. Nada era sencillo. Todo tenía que ser malditamente sospechoso y preocupante.

**

El lunes Louis no asistió a clases.

Harry no se sorprendió.

**

La cosa con Louis era que un día podía lucir como si estuviera pasando el peor momento de su vida y al día siguiente volvía a ser el mismo chico bobo y bromista. Al menos así era como antes funcionaba todo. Pero ya no era como  _antes_. En la actualidad Harry casi nunca oía reír a Louis en la cafetería. De hecho Louis había dejado de visitar la cafetería.

De hecho Louis estaba bajando de peso tan drásticamente que había ocasiones que a Harry le dolía casi físicamente mirarlo.

Harry no era el único preocupado.

\- No sé qué pasa con ese niño. – Escuchó decir a la señora Simmons luego que Louis hubiera pasado por su clase y la hubiera saludado.

Harry no comentó nada. No necesitaba comentar nada. Ella estaba preocupada también, y ella era una adulta que podía ayudar mucho más que Harry, así que lo dejó en sus manos.

**

Harry estaba comiendo su almuerzo en las mesas del campo cuando Louis llegó a su lado. Dudó en sentarse pero finalmente lo hizo.

\- Recuerdas cuando te hablé de los secretos? – Preguntó. Harry lo miró directamente y asintió. Louis estaba tan delgado que sus ojos lucían más grandes ahora. Sus ojeras continuaban ahí y… ya no era tan atractivo para mirar. – Okay. – Dijo. – Okay. Gracias por no olvidarlo.

\- Está bien, Louis. Si necesitas hablar con alguien sabes que siempre estaré aquí para escucharte.

\- De verdad? – Preguntó Louis. Había esperanza en su tono de voz.

\- Por supuesto.

Louis sujetó su brazo y le sonrió.

\- Eres un buen amigo, Harry. – Le dijo, y Harry asintió.

 _Amigo_ , pensó. Harry no quería ser sólo su amigo. Meses y meses de esfuerzo y Louis sólo lo consideraba como un amigo.

Dios.

Louis se fue y Harry no lo volvió a ver en varios días.

**

Había una publicación nueva en el Facebook de Louis.

Era un enlace que lo llevaba a un video de una de las escenas de Grease. En su comentario decía “:)”

Lo reprodujo y Summer Nights estuvo en su cabeza hasta que se fue a dormir.

**

Era miércoles y Louis no había asistido a clases desde el pasado martes. Harry no esperaba que Louis apareciera ese día, pero lo hizo.

Lo primero que escuchó fue  _‘Louis golpeó a Tom’_ en un tono morboso y divertido por parte de uno de los chicos de último año.

Harry trató de mantenerse tranquilo. Sabía que no podía ser tan grave porque Louis no era una persona violenta y Tom no era débil.

Siguió el escándalo de voces hablando las unas sobre las otras y se quedó ahí hasta que supo partes de la historia.

Aparentemente Tom sólo había tocado uno de sus hombros y Louis había reaccionado empujándolo con fuerza. Tom se defendió con otro empujón pero Louis lo había sujetado del brazo y ambos habían caído al suelo, Tom arriba de Louis. Lo siguiente que supieron fue que Louis se había vuelto loco, gritando que no lo tocara nunca más mientras se liberaba del cuerpo de Tom para empezar a patearlo repetidas veces en el estomago.

No había sido grave porque Tom se había puesto de pie cuando Louis cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho y había sido entonces cuando Tom había golpeado a Louis. Al parecer le había hecho sangrar la nariz, pero no estaba rota.

Okay.

Okay.

Harry se dirigió casualmente hacia el aula del directivo y vio ahí a la señora Simmons sentada al lado de Louis, hablándole en voz baja con atención y preocupación.

Harry se preguntó si la señora Simmons sabía algo de lo que le sucedía a Louis. Suponía que al menos debía sospechar algo, porque no creía que fuera una actitud normal en una maestra defender el caso de un alumno que había golpeado a otro sin razón aparente.

Cuando Louis salió de ahí Harry le preguntó qué había pasado y Louis le respondió con mentiras. Le dijo algo totalmente diferente y absurdo a lo que había oído y Harry se aterró, porque ya no sabía si podía confiar en Louis.

**

Louis dormía mucho en clases, le contaba Tom (quien había hecho un trato en hablarle sobre lo que hacía Louis si Harry mantenía a Niall lejos de él). La señora Simmons hablaba demasiado con los demás maestros sobre Louis. Harry imaginaba que les pedía paciencia y consideración porque nunca reaccionaban de forma normal cuando Louis salía de la clase sin decirle a nadie hacia donde se dirigía, o cuando dormía durante toda la lectura. Tom decía que era raro, porque incluso el señor Maccoy era paciente con Louis y el señor Maccoy no era paciente con nadie.

Harry ya no tenía por qué buscar a Louis. Louis venía a él y le sonreía y le acariciaba el cabello y le contaba sobre su día (Harry se sentía mal al notar que Louis le estaba mintiendo) (La primera señal era que se esforzaba demasiado en hacerle saber que su día había sido agradable y perfecto).

En otras ocasiones cuando Louis lo buscaba Niall le mandaba mensajes de texto diciéndole que Louis había preguntado por él y Harry caminaba hacia lugares donde sabía que Louis lo buscaría para que no le resultara tan difícil encontrarlo. Cuando Louis lo encontraba le sonreía y lo miraba con desespero, tratando de lucir feliz y en control, como si se estuviera aferrando a algo en Harry.

No le decía nada. Sólo lo observaba.

Harry tampoco le hacía preguntas. Prefería hablar sobre las tonterías que hacían Niall y Liam. Hablaba sobre cosas felices y graciosas porque eso hacía sonreír a Louis y porque sentía que esa clase de conversaciones eran las que Louis quería escuchar. Cosas felices y graciosas, no tristes y preocupantes.

**

Louis dormía en clases. Louis no hacía nada de lo que los maestros le pedían que hicieran. Louis continuaba teniendo que ser escoltado hacia el auto de la señora Simmons por la misma señora Simmons y Harry quería hacer preguntas. Quería saber por qué había días que Louis se ponía así de mal sin razón aparente y por qué la señora Simmons lo ayudaba.

**

La respuesta le llegó un lunes en la hora del almuerzo.

Harry había visto los autos de la policía. Había visto las luces, había visto a los hombres uniformados pero no había pensado demasiado en por qué exactamente estaban ahí.

La cafetería estaba relativamente vacía. No había tantos gritos como era usual.

Niall y Liam estaban jugando con un psp que recién Niall había adquirido y no notaron la presencia de Tom hasta que Tom empezó a hablar.

\- Te traigo un nuevo update. – Dijo Tom, sombrío. Harry asintió. – Los policías y la señora Simmons entraron a nuestra clase y se llevaron a Louis.

Niall y Liam voltearon a ver a Tom, sorprendidos. Harry tragó con fuerza y frunció el ceño.

\- Qué has dicho?

\- Los policías se llevaron a Louis. La señora Simmons estaba con ellos. Louis parecía que estaba a punto de llorar y la señora Simmons lo estaba tratando de tranquilizar. Ya sabes, lo normal.

\- Lo normal?! – Exclamó Niall. – Eso no es normal, Tom.

\- Me refería al comportamiento de la señora Simmons, pero… sí, los policías estaban ahí por Louis. La señora Simmons se llevó a Louis y los policías los siguieron.

\- Sabes por qué? – Preguntó Liam. Harry no podía hablar. No podía funcionar.

\- No. Aunque dicen que probablemente es algo que tiene que ver con las drogas. Louis fumaba marihuana, saben? Quizá alguien encontró otra clase de drogas en él?

\- No. – Dijo Harry negando con su cabeza. – No puede ser eso. Louis dejó de fumar cuando entramos de regreso a clases.

\- Entonces no tengo una jodida idea de por qué se lo llevaron los policías. – Dijo Tom. – Sea lo que sea, es serio. Bastante serio.

**

Era serio. Era más serio que un problema con las drogas. Era más serio que cualquier cosa que hubieran escuchado los oídos de Harry.

Imaginaba que no se suponía que debían saber, pero el martes lo primero que Harry escuchó fue el nombre de Louis en boca de todos.

Cuando se encontró con Niall y Liam ambos le pidieron que no entrara en pánico, y entonces le empezaron a contar que el padre de Louis había abusado de Louis todos los días antes de ir a clases, al volver y antes de dormir. Le dijeron que cuando se habían llevado a Louis para hacerle chequeos habían encontrado semen dentro de él por la violación que había sufrido más temprano ese día. Le dijeron que había pruebas para culpar a su mamá también, porque aparentemente su mamá sabía lo que pasaba y nunca hizo nada al respecto. También le dijeron que habían escuchado que no era reciente, sino que tenía años sucediéndole.

Le dijeron que la razón por la que la señora Simmons empezó a sospechar que algo sucedía con Louis fue porque Eleanor había hablado con ella y le había dejado entre dicho que el hogar de Louis no era seguro. Eleanor también había sufrido del abuso del padre de Louis en una ocasión cuando visitó su casa, y desde entonces Eleanor había estado hablando con Louis para convencerlo de decirle a alguien, pero Louis no quería decirle a nadie porque su familia estaba salvo de esa manera.

Su padre los mantenía. Nada les faltaba, y a cambio, en lugar de hacerlo con su madre lo hacía con Louis cuantas veces quería.

Harry se sintió enfermo del estomago y necesitó sentarse porque sus piernas habían perdido equilibrio.

Todo estaba mal, pero al mismo tiempo, todo tenía sentido.

**

Harry leyó el nombre de Louis en las noticias y en los diarios. Había detalles que no conocía y que no le hubiera molestado desconocer. Gemma no quería hablar del tema y Harry sentía que estaba explotando por dentro.

No sabía qué pasaría con Louis. Su familia se había arruinado. Qué pasaría con sus hermanas? Todas eran tan jóvenes e inocentes, Harry quería llorar.

**

El hogar de los Tomlinson’s fue deshabitado y nadie de los que tenía contacto con Harry sabía qué había sucedido con ellos. Había escuchado que no pondrían cargos en contra de Johannah y Harry empuñó sus manos con fuerza porque todo era injusto y ridículo.

**

La próxima vez que supo de Louis fue cuatro años después.

No había caso de todos modos. Ese ya era no era el Louis que había conocido en el colegio.


End file.
